


The Witch and The Prince

by Asinay (MeMeiyo)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, fairytale
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMeiyo/pseuds/Asinay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>เรื่องของแม่มดและเจ้าชาย</p><p> </p><p>(เผยแพร่ครั้งแรก 2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> พอดีว่าไปเจองานเขียนตอนกำลังจะจบมัธยมปลายเข้า อ่านแล้วรู้สึกคิดถึง ก็เลยเอามาโพสท์ใหม่อีกหนค่ะ
> 
> ค่อนข้างอายกับความคิดและภาษาของตัวเองนะ 555 แต่ก็จำได้อีกเหมือนกันว่าสมัยนั้นภูมิใจกับมันมาก ก็อยากให้มันได้อยู่ใน AO3 ต่อไปล่ะ เพราะเซิร์ฟของบล็อกที่เคยลงไว้ไม่รู้ว่ามันจะปิดตัวไปตอนไหนก็ไม่รู้
> 
>  
> 
> เราชอบเทพนิยายมาตั้งแต่เด็ก ๆ แล้วล่ะค่ะ แต่เราก็เป็นทีมตัวร้าย เราชอบเมลิฟิเซนต์ ชอบเออร์ซูล่าด้วย 5555 เราชอบแม่มดแทบทุกคนเลย และเพราะแบบนี้ เราก็เลยเขียนเรื่องนี้ออกมา  
> อันที่จริง เรื่องนี้เป็นการบ้านวิชาภาษาไทยตอนนั้นล่ะค่ะ 
> 
> เราชอบคู่เจ้าชาย(หรือนักรบ) กับพ่อมดแม่มดจริง ๆ นะ  
> อยากเขียนอะไรแนว ๆ นี้อีก ขอเวลาสะสางงานหลวงแล้วคงได้ลงมือล่ะค่ะ

                 _ทั้งเส้นผมและนัยน์ตา ล้วนเป็นสีดำสนิท ผิวกายขาวซีดตัดกับริมฝีปากแดงฉาน ไม่ว่าจะมองมุมใด ก็ไม่มีทางเป็นเจ้าหญิงได้เลย_

 

 

 

 

                แม่มดเติบโตมาในวังพร้อมกับเจ้าชาย

 

 

                แม้จะเรียกราชาว่าท่านพ่อ เรียกราชินีว่าท่านแม่ แต่แม่มด ก็ยังไม่ใช่เจ้าหญิงอยู่ดี

                ทุกคนในครอบครัวมีผมสีทองอย่างเปลวตะวัน แม่มดจึงเป็นรอยด่างบนภาพราชวงศ์ เช่นเดียวกับดวงจันทร์ที่ทำให้เกิดสุริยคราส แม่มดไม่เหมือนคนอื่น เพราะหล่อนไม่ได้เกิดจากครรภ์ราชินี

 

 

                ในโลกที่มนุษย์คือแสงสว่างและจักรวรรดิปีศาจคือความมืด เงาเป็นจุดกึ่งกลางจึงไม่อาจจัดเข้าฝ่าย เช่นเดียวกับเวทมนตร์ที่ไหลเวียนอยู่ในร่างของพวกครึ่ง ๆ กลาง ๆ มันทำให้บุคคลเหล่านั้นพิเศษกว่าคนธรรมดา แต่ก็ไม่แข็งกล้าเท่าปีศาจต้นพันธุ์ พวกเขาและเธอคือชิ้นส่วนที่ไม่มีทางสมบูรณ์แบบ ไม่มีทางได้รับการเติมเต็ม

 

                แต่ราชินีและราชา คือความสมบูรณ์แบบ ผู้เข้าใจความไม่สมบูรณ์แบบ

 

 

 

                ในบรรดาบุตรธิดาห้าองค์ ลำดับสอง คือหญิงสาวผู้สืบเชื้อสายของเจ้าชายราชวงศ์ก่อนกับนางปีศาจ หล่อนมีชีวิตด้วยสัญญาเกียรติยศของผู้ชายที่ศักดิ์สูงสุดในแผ่นดิน

                ทารกน้อย ผละจากอ้อมอกมารดาตั้งแต่ยังไม่หย่านม ราชินีผู้จิตใจงดงามและกว้างขวางจึงอุ้มชูหล่อน ไม่ต่างจากบุตรีที่เกิดมาจากเลือดและเนื้อในครรภ์

               

               

 

 

 

                แต่จะคำนำหน้าสูงศักดิ์ หรืออัญมณียอดมงกุฎ ก็ไม่อาจลบล้างความจริงเรื่องชาติกำเนิดได้ แม่มดยังคงเป็นแม่มด และแม่มดไม่มีทางเป็นเจ้าหญิง

 

                แม่มดไม่ได้โง่ หล่อนมีสมองและดวงตา รับรู้และเห็นว่า คนรอบข้างรู้สึกกับตนอย่างไร

 

 

 

 

 

                สิ่งแปลกปลอมแห่งวังหลวง

 

 

 

 

 

                เพราะแปลกแยกและแตกต่าง ทำให้แม่มดไม่มีคนสนิท แม้แต่เจ้าหญิงเจ้าชายน้อยที่เกิดตามมาก็ยังไม่กล้าเข้าใกล้ ไม่ใช่เพราะหวาดหวั่น แต่เป็นความไม่สนิทใจ ซึ่งร้ายแรงและรักษาให้หายยากเสียยิ่งกว่าความกลัว

                คงเหลือแต่เจ้าชายองค์โต และราชาราชินี ที่ปฏิบัติต่อแม่มดด้วยความรักและเท่าเทียม

 

 

 

 

 

                ขณะที่เจ้าชายฝึกอาวุธ เจ้าหญิงเรียนงานบ้านการปกครอง แม่มดก็อยู่กับหนังสือและมนตราที่นางปีศาจทิ้งไว้ หล่อนมีความสุขกับการหมกตัวในหอตำราจนเผลอหลับไปยามใกล้รุ่งสาง แล้วตื่นมาบนเก้าอี้ยาวหน้าเตาผิงของเจ้าชายที่ไม่ใช่พี่ชาย

 

 

 

 

                เจ้าชายองค์โตผู้กร้าวแกร่งและแข็งกระด้าง แต่อ่อนโยนต่อแม่มดยิ่งกว่าใครๆ

 

                เจ้าชายอยู่เป็นเพื่อนแม่มดในคืนที่มีพายุ เพราะรู้ว่าเจ้าหญิงที่ไม่ได้เป็นน้องสาวกลัวเสียงฟ้าร้อง มือแตกกร้านเพราะดาบ กลับเล่นดนตรีได้อ่อนหวานเพื่อปลอบโยนแม่มดยามป่วยไข้ แลกเปลี่ยนกับงานเอกสารหรือน้ำชาร้อนในฤดูหนาวหรือความคิดแปลกต่างเมื่อติดค้างในปัญหาที่ต้องเร่งแก้ไข สายสัมพันธ์ประหลาดที่ไม่ใช่พี่น้องถักทอจากจุดนี้

 

 

 

 

 

                แม่มดใช้เวลาสิบห้าปีในความแตกต่าง และอีกห้าปีในการทำให้ตัวหล่อนสามารถเคียงข้างแสงสว่างได้อย่างภาคภูมิ

 

                ศีรษะเชิดตรง ริมฝีปากแย้มเยื้อนเอ่ยทักทาย แม่มดทำได้เช่นเดียวกับที่เจ้าหญิงต้องทำ น้ำหนักมงกุฎยังคงกดลง แต่ไม่ทำให้รู้สึกทรมานอีกต่อไป เพราะเปลือกนอกของหล่อนได้เป็นเช่นเดียวกับศักดิ์ที่มงกุฎนั้นสวมให้ไปแล้ว

 

 

                กระนั้น เนื้อในก็ไม่อาจเปลี่ยนแปลง ...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                แม่มดไม่ใช่เจ้าหญิง แต่แม่มดยังเป็นผู้หญิง ผู้หญิงมีหัวใจ และแม่มดหลงรักเจ้าชาย

 

 

 

 

                 _ความรู้สึกบริสุทธิ์อันบิดเบี้ยว_

 

 

 

 

 

 

                ที่ว่างด้านขวาของรัชทายาท ถูกเว้นไว้สำหรับว่าที่คู่ครองในอนาคต ด้านซ้ายจึงเปิดโอกาสให้แม่มดได้จับจอง

 

                ความหม่นหมองของเงา ถูกปัดเป่าด้วยดวงตะวัน ชิ้นส่วนไม่สมบูรณ์แบบกำลังได้กาวประสาน

 

 

 

                มือคร้ามแดดเกาะเกี่ยวกับนิ้วขาวซีด กระชับแนบแน่น แม้ไม่ใช่ฝั่งที่อยากก้าวเดินเคียงคู่ แต่แม่มดก็มีความสุข หล่อนรู้ว่า มีเพียงเวลานี้เท่านั้น ที่ดวงตาสีฟ้าจะจับจ้อง เสียงหัวเราะและความอบอุ่นจะมอบให้

 

 

 

 

                แม้เป็นเพียงความสุขจอมปลอม ไม่มีทางจีรัง แต่แม่มดก็ยินดี

                เพราะหล่อนรู้ตอนจบของนิทาน _ไม่มีแม่มดตนใดได้เคียงคู่เจ้าชาย_

 

 

 

 

                พระบิดาจะสละบังลังก์ให้เจ้าชายองค์โตเมื่อเจ้าหญิงองค์น้อยอายุครบยี่สิบชันษา

 

                เจ้าชายถามแม่มดว่า จะอยู่ข้างๆตนได้ไหม เขาสัญญาว่าข้างบัลลังก์ฝั่งซ้ายจะเป็นที่ของแม่มดเสมอ

 

 

                เจ้าชายผู้กล้าหาญ บอกแม่มดอย่างขัดเขิน หากเป็นไปได้ ก็อยากให้แม่มดอยู่ด้านขวาของเขา

 

 

                หล่อนตกลง

 

                เจ้าชายไม่เคยโกหก เพียงแต่มันคือความจริงที่ไม่มีวันเป็นจริง

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                ความฝันดำเนินไปพร้อมปัจจุบันทั้งที่ยังลืมตา  แต่ไม่มีใครนอนหลับได้ตลอดชีวิต ต่อให้เป็นแม่มด ก็ยังต้องตื่นจากฝัน

 

                เพราะทุกนิทาน คู่ของเจ้าชายคือเจ้าหญิง จุดพลิกผันของเหตุการณ์จึงมาถึง

 

 

 

 

 

 

                ก่อนราชาใหม่จะนั่งบัลลังก์ แคว้นคู่มิตรได้ส่งพระราชสาสน์เจริญสัมพันธไมตรี

 

 

                 _สหายใดเลยจะแน่นแฟ้นเท่าเป็นแผ่นดินเดียว_

 

 

 

                มือซ้ายของเจ้าชายที่เคยเกี่ยวกุมกับแม่มด จึงต้องผละจากเพื่อประสานมือขวากับเจ้าหญิง

 

 

 

 

                เธอเป็นคนงาม ริมฝีปากราวกุหลาบแรกผลิ วงหน้า กิริยา รูปกาย หัวใจสีขาวของเจ้าหญิงไม่มีที่ติ และคู่ควรกับแสงสว่าง  แม้ว่าการแต่งงานระหว่างเธอกับเจ้าชายจะไม่มีความรักเป็นส่วนประกอบเลยก็ตาม

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                อำนาจคืออาหารที่กินได้โดยไม่รู้อิ่ม ไม่ว่าจะมนุษย์หรือปีศาจ สายสัมพันธ์ระหว่างเมืองจึงเป็นสิ่งจำเป็น

 

 

 

 

 

                ถึงอย่างนั้น แม่มดก็มั่นใจ ว่าเจ้าหญิงจะไม่ทำให้เจ้าชายต้องเป็นทุกข์

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                ระฆังวิหารหง่างเหง่ง เจ้าหญิงโฉมงามในชุดวิวาห์ กับเจ้าชายที่กลายเป็นราชา ในสายตาประชาชน ภาพนี้จะคงจบด้วยความสุขชั่วนิรันดร์

 

 

 

 

                มันควรเป็นเช่นนั้น

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                แม่มดคงอยู่ข้างราชา อย่างเจ้าหญิงน้องสาว ด้านซ้ายบัลลังก์ยังเป็นของหล่อน ในฐานะที่ปรึกษางานแผ่นดิน

 

                กระทั่งการมาถึงของจดหมายสีดำ

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_เมื่อแสงสว่างบรรจบกับความมืด ความหวาดหวั่นก็จักหมดไป_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                แดนปีศาจต้องการความมั่นคงเช่นเดียวกับมนุษย์ ในภาวะที่ไม่รู้ว่าชนวนระเบิดจะถูกจุดขึ้นเมื่อใด การเชื่อมแผ่นดินจึงเป็นการตัดไฟตั้งแต่ไม่มีลม

 

                เพราะในวังวนอำนาจ ความมืดหรือแสงสว่างก็ไม่ต่างกัน

 

 

 

 

 

 

                ไม่มีใครกล้าออกความเห็นเมื่อราชากราดเกรี้ยว ความนัยของสาสน์ดำคือคำขู่ แม้ประเทศจะยิ่งใหญ่พอจะทำสงคราม แต่ราชาใหม่ยังไม่พร้อมที่จะทำสงคราม

 

                และทุกคนรู้ดี ปีศาจกระหายสงคราม

 

 

 

 

 

                เจ้าหญิงน้อยหวาดหวั่นกับคำขอแกมบังคับ นางมีความรักลับ ๆ อยู่กับองครักษ์ประจำตัว และไม่ปรารถนาที่จะใช้ชีวิตในความมืด

 

 

                เสียงร้องไห้แผ่ว ๆ กลางดึก สั่นสะเทือนหัวใจด้านชา

 

                แสงสว่างไม่คู่ควรกับความมืดหรือเงา และมีเพียงเงาเท่านั้นที่จะกลมกลืนไปกับความมืดได้

 

 

 

 

                แม่มดมองใบหน้าเปื้อนน้ำตาที่หลับสนิทด้วยสายตาว่างเปล่า ห่างออกไปในอุทยาน ณ จุดที่ตรงกับห้องนี้ มีทหารหนุ่มนั่งจ้องหน้าต่างมืดอย่างอาดูร ไม่ต้องอ่านใจหล่อนก็รู้ว่าเขากำลังหาหนทางที่จะไม่ต้องเสียเจ้าหญิงไป

 

 

                แม่มดอิจฉาเจ้าหญิงที่มีคนรัก อิจฉาทหารหนุ่มที่เจตจำนงอิสระยังไม่ถูกมือที่มองไม่เห็นบังคับไป ความรู้สึกดำมืดพลุ่งพล่าน หล่อนกระหายเหลือเกินที่จะได้เห็นแสงสว่างต้องเจ็บปวดเช่นที่เงาต้องเผชิญ

                ในเมื่อแม่มดไม่ใช่เจ้าหญิง แล้วเหตุใด แม่มดจึงต้องทำตนเช่นเจ้าหญิง

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                ท่ามกลางความตระหนกของขุนนางและสมาชิกราชวงศ์ที่เข้าร่วมประชุม แม่มดเสนอทางแก้ไขปัญหาด้วยรอยยิ้มสุภาพทางการ ไม่มีใครคัดค้านคำหล่อน ทุกคนต่างรู้ดีว่านี่เป็นการตัดสินใจที่กลั่นกรองแล้วของที่ปรึกษาราชการแผ่นดิน

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                มงกุฎของเจ้าหญิงวางบนเรือนผมสีดำเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย น้ำหนักของมันกดความรู้สึกเสียจนแทบไม่อาจขยับร่าง ถ้อยคำอำลาเต็มไปด้วยพิธีรีตองและเหินห่าง

 

                เพราะเจ้าหญิงไม่ใช่สิ่งคู่ควรกับปีศาจ แม่มดจึงต้องไปแทนในฐานะเจ้าหญิงองค์โต

 

 

 

 

                แม่มดร้องไห้ในใจเมื่อสบสายตากับราชา ริมฝีปากสีโลหิตขยับไร้เสียง หล่อนสัญญาว่าจะกลับมา

 

 

 

 

 

                ทุกคำพูดของแม่มดคือการโกหก แต่มันก็มีค่าไม่ต่างจากคำมั่นของเจ้าชาย

 

                เพราะมันไม่ทางเป็นจริง

 

 

 

 

 

                เรื่องราวควรจะจบลง ณ จุดนั้น ที่แม่มดได้ขึ้นเป็นราชินีแคว้นหนึ่งในจักรวรรดิปีศาจ มีสามีที่เอาใจใส่ ยกย่อง ให้เกียรติ และเยียวยาให้หล่อนสามารถรักผู้อื่นได้อีกครั้ง

                แต่น่าเสียดาย ที่โลกนี้ไม่ใช่เรื่องง่ายเช่นนั้น

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                บทสุดท้ายของนิทานเรื่องนี้ได้มาถึงในปีที่เจ็ดหลังจากแม่มดจากไป ราชินีได้ให้กำเนิดเจ้าหญิงองค์ใหม่แก่ราชวงศ์ พระอัยกาจึงจัดงานเฉลิมฉลองครั้งใหญ่

 

 

 

                ข่าวดีแพร่สะพัดไปถึงจักรวรรดิปีศาจ ราชาหวังในใจลึก ๆ ว่าแม่มดจะกลับมาร่วมฉลองเดือนของหลานสาว แต่คำตอบที่ได้รับจากม้าเร็วกลับเป็นสิ่งที่ไม่มีใครคาดคิด

 

 

                 _ราชินีปีศาจถูกลอบวางยาพิษ สิ้นพระชนม์ตั้งแต่เมื่อหกเดือนก่อน และพิษนั้น อยู่ในถ้วยชาที่หล่อนรับมาจากสามี_

 

 

 

 

 

 

                ความแค้นของเหล่าพี่น้องโหมไหม้ ราชาสั่งกรีฑาทัพเข้าบดขยี้เมืองปีศาจ เจ้าชายทั้งสองประกาศว่าให้รางวัลแก่ผู้ที่สังหารฆาตกรฆ่าพี่สาวของพวกตนได้

 

                แม้ขุนนางและราชวงศ์จะร่วมโศกเศร้า แต่ส่วนลึกหนึ่ง ในใจของบางคนต่างยินดีในความตายของแม่มดที่ทำให้สงครามและการขยายอาณาจักรดูชอบธรรมขึ้นกว่าเก่า

               

 

 

 

 

                สงครามกินเวลานานกว่าสิบปี สูญเสียไพร่พลไปไม่น้อย แต่สุดท้ายแล้ว ชัยชนะก็ตกลงสู่กำมือมนุษย์

 

 

                งานเฉลิมฉลองยิ่งใหญ่ได้จัดขึ้นอีกครั้งเพื่อมอบให้แด่ราชาและกองทัพอันเกรียงไกรที่นำความยิ่งใหญ่มาสู่อาณาจักร เหล่าทหาร ขุนนาง ราชวงศ์ต่างมีรอยยิ้มเปื้อนหน้า พวกเขาสรวลเส ดื่มกิน เอมอิ่มในอำนาจที่หลั่งไหลมา ทว่า ในดวงตาของจอมทัพกลับมีความโศกเศร้า

 

 

 

                สิ่งเดียวที่ราชาได้กลับมาจากการทำสงคราม คือโถดินเผาบรรจุเถ้ากระดูก ในนั้นมีกระดาษแผ่นหนึ่งซุกซ่อนอยู่              

               

 

 

 

 

 

 

_‘ดวงอาทิตย์สว่างเพียงใดก็ยังมีจุดดำ ราตรีมืดมิดเพียงใดก็ยังมีแสงดาว ใครเป็นผู้กำหนดกันหรือ ว่าโลกนี้มีเพียงความมืดและแสงสว่าง ใครเป็นผู้กำหนดกันหรือ ว่าสองสิ่งนี้คือเส้นขนาน_

_ในนิทาน ใครเป็นผู้กำหนดกัน ว่าเจ้าชายต้องรักเจ้าหญิง ใครเป็นผู้กำหนดกัน ว่าปีศาจ พ่อมด แม่มด คือฝ่ายร้าย จะเป็นอย่างไร หากเจ้าหญิงได้ครองคู่กับทหาร เจ้าชายได้พบรักกับหญิงสามัญ จะเป็นอย่างไรกัน หากแม่มดไม่ต้องเดียวดาย_

_ความอิสระในเจตจำนงของมนุษย์อยู่ที่ใดกัน ในเมื่อหัวใจและความรู้สึกถูกขีดกั้นด้วยกฎเกณฑ์ อำนาจ และเงินตรา โชคชะตามีไว้เพียงเพื่อกำหนดชีวิตหนึ่งให้ถึงจุดจบเช่นนั้นหรือ_

_เมื่อลืมตาตื่นอีกครั้ง ข้าหวังว่าจะมีผู้ให้คำตอบกับข้าได้_

_ข้าหวังว่าจะไม่ต้องตัดสินใจจุดชนวนระเบิดด้วยไฟชีวิตตนเช่นนี้_

_ข้าหวังว่า นิทานจะมีตอนจบที่เปลี่ยนไป_ _’_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                ความจริงที่ไม่มีวันเป็นจริงได้กลับมาเป็นจริง เมื่อคำโกหกกลายเป็นความจริง

 

 

                โถเถ้ากระดูกของแม่มดได้ถูกฝังในสุสานราชวงศ์ ณ ที่ว่างด้านขวา ข้างหลุมศพที่เตรียมไว้ล่วงหน้าสำหรับราชายามสิ้นลม

 

 

                เจ้าชายรักษาคำพูดเสมอ แม้ว่ายามนี้เจ้าชายจะไม่ได้เป็นเจ้าชาย และผู้ที่เขาอยากให้อยู่เคียงข้างจะเหลือแต่เพียงวิญญาณ

               

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                สองปีหลังจากนั้น ราชินีได้ให้กำเนิดเจ้าหญิงองค์ที่สอง

                นางเติบโตมาพร้อมกับนิทาน

 

 

 

 

 

_‘กาลครั้งหนึ่ง มีแม่มดเติบโตมาในวังพร้อมกับเจ้าชาย ... ’_

 

 


	2. Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> งานเลี้ยงน้ำชา ณ แดนปีศาจ

 

 

 

            หญิงสาวมองถ้วยกระเบื้องในมือ มันไม่เหมือนจอกดินเผาที่เคยใช้เมื่อครั้งยังอยู่กับพี่ชาย แต่อย่างน้อย ของเหลวที่อยู่ในนั้นก็เป็นสิ่งเดียวกัน

 

 

 

 

 

            งานเลี้ยงอึกทึกและอื้ออึงนัก ทั้งนางรำและนักดนตรีที่กรีดกรายรำฟ้อน อาภรณ์หลายสีสันพลิ้วร่ายละลานตา ความสนุกสนานของขุนนาง เสียงหัวเราะจากชายที่นั่งอยู่ด้านซ้าย แต่ในห้วงคำนึงของหล่อนแล้ว ก็ราวกับมีเพียงตนเองกับสิ่งที่อยู่ในมือเท่านั้น

 

 

 

 

            ของเหลวสีน้ำตาลแดงสั่นเพื่อมเมื่อถูกยกจิบ

 

            รสขมร้อนผิดจากที่เคยเสพเมื่อครั้งยังอยู่บ้านเกิด ไม่ได้ทำให้หล่อนรังเกียจอีกต่อไป

            ชาของพวกปีศาจเข้มข้นกว่าของมนุษย์ ขณะเดียวกันก็หอมหวานติดปลายลิ้นชวนลุ่มหลง จนเมื่อคุ้นชินก็สามารถดื่มได้มิรู้เบื่อ

 

 

          

 

 

 

 

 

 

            ราวกับความรัก

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            มันทำให้หล่อนนึกถึงชาถ้วยแรก ...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            ครั้งนั้นหล่อนอายุเพียงสิบห้า ถูกพี่ชายที่ไม่ได้มีความเกี่ยวข้องทางสายเลือดหลอกให้ดื่มชาที่เจ้าตัวหัดชงเอง

 

            มันไม่ได้รสชาติดีเท่าที่เด็กรับใช้จัดให้ทุกวันเลยแม้แต่น้อย หากพูดแบบไม่ถนอมน้ำใจ ชากานั้นทั้งขม ทั้งฝาด กลิ่นก็เข้มข้นเหลือทน

            ถึงกระนั้น หล่อนก็จำมันได้ดี

 

 

            ความทรงจำนั้นยังเผื่อแผ่ไปยังแสงแดด ต้นหญ้า ความหยาบของจอกดินเผาในมือ รวมทั้ง ริมฝีปากและปลายลิ้นชุ่มชื้นด้วยรสชา เมื่อยามจุมพิตแรกถูกขโมย

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            แม่มดเคยสงสัย ว่าหล่อนจะยังสามารถรักใครหรืออะไรได้มากไปกว่าเจ้าชาย -- ที่ตอนนี้ไม่ใช่ -- ของหล่อนได้อีกไหม อ้อมแขนหล่อนจะสามารถโอบกอดใครได้อีกไหม จะสามารถอยู่เคียงข้างใครได้อีกไหม หัวใจหล่อน จะมีที่ว่างให้ใคร หรืออะไรเข้ามาเติมเต็มได้อีกไหม

 

 

            แล้ววันนี้ แม่มดก็ได้รู้ ว่านอกจากคำถามแรกแล้ว -- ไม่เลย

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            หล่อนไม่ใช่เด็กสาวอายุสิบห้าอีกต่อไปแล้ว หล่อนมีหน้าที่ที่ต้องทำ มีสิ่งที่ต้องรับผิดชอบ มีชีวิตของผู้คนที่ต้องแบกรับ

            แม่มดไม่สามารถโอบกอดเจ้าชายผู้เป็นที่รักได้อีกแล้ว ไม่สามารถอยู่เคียงข้างเขาได้อีกแล้ว ไม่สามารถหัวเราะ กุมมือกัน นั่งถกปัญหาปรัชญาอันหาประโยชน์ใดไม่ได้อีกแล้ว ต่อให้ความรักที่มีต่อเขา จะคงอยู่เช่นเดิมก็ตามที

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            เพราะแม้แต่ปีศาจที่จริยธรรมในใจแทบไม่เหลือก็ย่อมรู้ดี ว่าหญิงที่แต่งงานแล้วไม่ควรคิดถึงชายอื่นนอกจากสามี แม้ว่าจะเป็นชายที่รักมาก และการสมรสนั้นจะเป็นเรื่องของการเมืองก็ตาม

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            แม่มดถอนหายใจให้กับถ้วยกระเบื้องว่างเปล่า แหวนบนนิ้ววับวาวต้องแสงไฟเมื่อหล่อนปาดนิ้วสัมผัสคราบชื้นที่ยังหลงเหลือในถ้วยชา

 

 

            อันที่จริง หล่อนแทบไม่รู้สึกด้วยซ้ำ ว่าผู้ชายที่นั่งอยู่ด้านซ้ายนั้นคือสามีของหล่อน จริงอยู่ที่เขาเอาใจใส่ ห่วงใย ให้เกียรติ แต่การกระทำนั้น ก็หาได้มีความรักที่ควรจะมีอยู่เลย

 

            การแตะข้อมืออย่างสุภาพ น้ำคำอารี ราวกับพี่ชายกับน้องน้อยก็ไม่ปาน

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            แต่นั่น ก็ดีกว่าที่หล่อนคาดหวังมากแล้ว

 

 

 

 

            เพราะทั้งเขาและหล่อนก็ต่างรู้ ว่าแม่มด แต่งงานกับสัญญาความมั่นคงและปลอดภัยของบ้านเกิดเมืองนอนตนเองเท่านั้น

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            "เบื่อแล้วหรือ ราชินีข้า" หญิงสาวเงยหน้า ก่อนนึกขึ้นได้ว่าตนทำกริยาไม่เหมาะสม หล่อนคลายนิ้วที่กำรอบหูกระเบื้องไว้เล็กน้อย

 

            "ขออภัยเพคะ ฝ่าบาท" แม่มดหลุบตาลง เสียงดนตรีในงานเลี้ยงยังคงดังจนราชาต้องเอนองค์เข้าใกล้

            "ขอโทษข้าทำไมกัน ความรู้สึกมันห้ามกันไม่ได้หรอก" เขาเอ่ยกลั้วหัวเราะ "อดทนหน่อยนะ เดี๋ยวการแสดงอีกสองชุดจบลงข้าจะช่วยหาข้ออ้างพอเจ้าหลบฉากออกไป ดีมั้ย" รอยยิ้มอย่างอารมณ์ดีนั้นทำให้หล่อนเจ็บปวด

 

            เพราะมัน เตือนใจให้คิดถึงดวงตะวันเสียเหลือเกิน

 

 

            "ขอบพระทัย"

            "เจ้าก็ช่วยข้าคิดหน่อยก็แล้วกันนะ ว่าคืนนี้จะป่วยเป็นอะไรดี ข้าช่วยอ้างโรคสตรีจวนจะครบทุกโรคแล้วนา" มือหนาเกาะเกี่ยวนิ้วขาวซีด ส่วนอีกข้างที่ว่างนั้นก็ปลดถ้วยชาแล้ววางมันลงกับโต๊ะ

            "ไว้บนนี้เถิด เดี๋ยวเจ้าเกิดมือไม้อ่อนทำร่วงจะไปเพิ่มงานให้เด็ก ๆ เข้า" ดวงตาสีนิลเหลือบมองก่อนพยักหน้าเนือย ๆ  แววอ่อนล้าทำให้ผู้เป็นสามีอดห่วงไม่ได้

 

            "เจ้าเป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า" เขาคลึงนิ้วโป้งกับฝ่ามือหล่อน "พักนี้ไม่ค่อยยิ้มเลย" หล่อนฝืนบับคับริมฝีปากตนเองให้คลี่ออก

            "เปล่าเพคะ อาจเป็นเพราะ พักนี้หม่อมฉันนอนไม่หลับ" แม่มดก้มหน้าลงมองมือตนเอง แหวนแต่งงานยังคงทอประกายวาวเช่นวันแรกสวม

 

 

            หญิงสาวไม่อาจทนสบตาของคู่ชีวิตได้

 

 

 

 

 

 

                "งั้นหรือ" ราชาพยักหน้าช้าช้า แม้จะไม่ค่อยเชื่อนัก "คืนนี้... ให้ข้าอยู่เป็นเพื่อนไหม"

                "เพคะ?" หล่อนเงยหน้า หลุดขึ้นเสียงสูงด้วยความตกใจ แต่อีกฝ่ายกลับตีความว่านั่นเป็นคำถาม

                "ก็พักนี้ เราไม่ค่อยมีเวลาที่ได้อยู่ด้วยกันเลยมิใช่หรือ" เขายิ้มจาง "จะเจอหน้าก็แค่เวลาร่วมโต๊ะ มันน้อยไปนะ ข้าว่า"

                "เช่นนั้น ก็แล้วแต่พระองค์เถิด"

 

                "แล้วแต่ข้าได้อย่างไรกัน มันเรื่องของเจ้าด้วยนะ"

                "หม่อมฉัน..." หล่อนอึกอัก จนด้วยคำพูด

 

                "ข้าคิดว่า เจ้าอาจจะต้องการเพื่อนคุยบ้าง" ชายหนุ่มทอดเสียง อ่อนโยนเช่นพี่ชายปลอบใจน้องสาว "เพราะเจ้าดูไม่มีความสุขเอาเสียเลย..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

                ความสุข...

 

                หล่อนคิดถึงคำนี้เสียเหลือเกิน

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                อ้อมกอดของท่านพ่อ

 

                มืออุ่นของท่านแม่

 

 

 

 

 

                เสียงหัวเราะของน้อง ๆ

 

                รอยยิ้มของพี่ชาย

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                แม้อยู่ที่นี้จะไม่ได้เป็นทุกข์ แต่สุขเช่นที่เคยมี มันก็ไม่มีวันหวนกลับมาได้อีกแล้ว

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                "เช่นนั้น หม่อมฉันก็คงต้องรบกวนพระองค์แล้ว" หญิงสาวยิ้มอ่อน

                "รบกวนอะไรกัน ข้าเป็นสามีเจ้านะ ถึงแม้จะเป็นแค่ในนามก็เถอะ" ท่อนท้าย ราชาลดเสียงลงราวกับเอ่ยความลับสำคัญของประเทศ นัยน์ตามีประกายร้าวชั่ววูบ

 

 

 

 

                เพราะเขาเองก็เหมือนหล่อน

 

 

                ที่จำจากคนรักเพื่อแต่งงานกับความมั่นคง

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                หล่อนบีบมือเขา

 

                "เราต่างก็เข้าใจในจุดนี้กันไม่ใช่หรือเพคะ ฝ่าบาท" เขาพยักหน้า

                "อา... นั่นสินะ"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                ไม่เป็นไรหรอก

 

 

                วันนี้ ชีวิตสมรสจอมปลอมนี่จะจบลงแล้ว

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                เสียงกลองรัวทิ้งท้าย เมื่อการแสดงจบไปอีกชุด

                "เหลืออีกสอง" ชายหนุ่มย้ำเสียงเบา "ชาเจ้าหมด..." เขาทอดเสียง และไม่รอให้แม่มดเอ่ยคำ ก็โบกมือเรียกเด็กรับใช้มาให้เสียแล้ว

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                ราชารับกาน้ำชามาจากหญิงชุดเทา ก่อนรินของเหลวร้อนจัดลงในถ้วยกระเบื้องตรงหน้า กลิ่นข้นจัดของมันพาให้แม่มดนึกถึงเจ้าชายอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

 

 

 

                น่าขันเหลือเกิน ที่ประสบการณ์เกี่ยวกับน้ำชาของหล่อนทั้งถ้วยแรกและถ้วยสุดท้าย ต่างไม่น่าพิศมัยเลย

 

 

 

 

 

                หล่อนเติมนมมากกว่าปกติ ตามด้วยน้ำตาล ก่อนคนให้ละลาย ช้า ๆ

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                _เมื่อเล็ก หล่อนเคยสงสัยว่า ความตายน่ากลัวไหม_

 

 

 

 

 

                ช้อนโลหะกระทบจานรองแก้วเสียงเบา ขณะที่อีกมือจะยกชาขึ้นจิบ

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                _แต่ตอนนี้ แม่มดอยากรู้เพียงว่า ชาในถ้วยนี้ จะขมไปกว่าชาถ้วยอื่นหรือเปล่า..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                หนึ่ง

 

 

                สอง

 

 

 

 

 

 

                สาม

 

 

 

 

 

 

                น้ำร้อนไหลผ่านปลายลิ้นลงไปถึงลำคอ

 

                รสของชาร้อนกว่าปกติ ทว่าหอมกว่า หวานกว่า

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                หล่อนวางถ้วยกระเบื้องลง

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                สี่

 

 

 

 

                ห้า

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                หก

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                ริมฝีปากของหญิงสาวเจ็บแปลบ

 

                รสหวานลิ้นของชาเริ่มเฝื่อนเฝือ ก่อนตามด้วยความคาวของเลือด

 

 

 

 

 

 

                

หล่อนกระอักไป

 

 

เสียงนั้นเรียกให้คนข้างกายหันมามอง เนตรสีนิลจะเบิกกว้าง

 

 

 

 

 

                "เจ้าเป็นอะไรน่ะ"

 

                "องค์ราชินี!!!" อีกเสียงประสาน ดนตรีเงียบลง พร้อมกับนางระบำที่พร้อมใจหยุดนิ่ง

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                โลหิตแดงฉาน หยดลงบนชุดขาว เชื่องช้า

 

 

 

 

 

 

                เสียงกระอักไอดังซ้ำอีก ขาดเป็นห้วงเหมือนใจจะขาด

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                หล่อนจิกปลายมือกับผ้าปูโต๊ะ พยายามจะลุกยืน แต่แล้ว ภาพรอบตัวก็กลับหมุนคว้าง

 

 

 

 

 

                จักษุประสาทของแม่มดพร่าเลือน ในคลองสายตามีเพียงเงาไหวของราชาที่ประคองร่างที่กำลังอ่อนแรงไว้ในอ้อมแขน

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                "ในถ้วยชามียาพิษ ตามหมอหลวงเร็วเข้า!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

                รสสนิมปร่าในโพรงปาก ขณะที่ลำคอ กระเพาะ ตลอดจนร่างการส่วนอื่นเริ่มร้อนจัดราวกับกอปรจากถ่านหินที่คุไฟจนแดงฉาน

 

 

 

 

 

                "อ... อ..า...."

 

 

                หล่อนทรมานไปหมด ความเจ็บปวดที่เกาะกินร่างกำลังพรากการรับรู้ออกไปอย่างไม่ปราณี

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_นี่หรือ ความรู้สึกของคนกำลังจะตาย_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                "แข็งใจเอาไว้นะ เจ้าต้องไม่เป็นไร"

 

 

 

 

                แม่มดได้ยินเสียงใครบางคนพยายามย้ำบอก มือที่ชุ่มเลือดของตนถูกอะไรสักอย่างกอบกุมและบีบไว้แน่น

 

 

 

 

                แต่ไม่มีประโยชน์แล้ว เมื่อยาพิษนี้สัมผัสลิ้น มันจะค่อยถูกดูดซึมเข้ากระแสเลือด และออกฤทธิ์จนกว่าผู้ที่ได้รับจะสิ้นใจ

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                สติของหล่อนพร่ามัวจนแทบไม่อาจแยกแยะอะไรได้ องคาพยพหนักอึ้งไปเสียหมด ความร้อนที่คุอยู่ในร่างยังคงอยู่ แต่หญิงสาวก็ไม่เหลือแรงที่จะแสดงออกถึงความเจ็บปวดอีกแล้ว

 

 

                ภาพทั้งหมดมืดลงช้า ๆ

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                หากไม่ใช่อุปทานยามใกล้หมดลม แม่มดรู้สึกราวกับตนเองถูกโอบกอดไว้ในอ้อมแขนอันอ่อนโยน ลมหายใจเจือกลิ่นเศร้าคลอเคลียอยู่ข้างแก้ม

 

 

 

 

 

                หยดน้ำตา

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                "ข..... ข้..า ข...... โทษ........"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                เพราะสิ่งเดียวที่หล่อนรักมากกว่าชีวิต คือเจ้าชาย

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                และที่รักมากกว่าเจ้าชาย คือแผ่นดินเกิดอันเกรียงไกร

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ถามว่าเอามาลงนี่อายไหม อายค่ะ อายความคลีเช่ อายตัวเองสมัยนั้นมาก ๆ 555555 แต่ความคลีเช่ก็กินอร่อยดีสำหรับเรา
> 
>  
> 
> กลับมาอ่านตอนนี้ ก็รู้สึกไม่เห็นด้วยอยู่บ้างกับการตัดสินใจของแม่มด แต่ก็นั่นล่ะ


End file.
